


Pancakes and Honey

by MakennaSweets1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Behave Like a Married Couple, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Cooking Lessons, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Pancakes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967
Summary: Dean teaching human Cas how to make pancakes.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Pancakes and Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[ART] Day18 Food](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237630) by [reafre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafre/pseuds/reafre). 



> It's 3 am but here I am! Also this based off off an amazing fanart I seen on Instagram, under the name angelpopofthelord.

Cas sat at the table shifting the jar of yellow honey back and forth in his hands. The honey gleamed under the kitchen lights.

Tasting sweet but almost too sweet to eat alone. 

It was mesmerizing how hard each bee worked for just a droplet of it. As an angel, he took for granted the painstakingly long process. But now that he is human he can understand just how grueling it is. 

Cas didn't want to waste the sticky substance. He debated on what to eat with it, last time Dean told him not to eat it with peanut butter and jelly. He was right. 

Cas sighed placing the jar back down. 

”What are you doing up at 4 am Cas,” Dean asked rubbing his eyes his voice groggy.

Cas looked up his heart fluttering at the sight of Dean. He was always so relaxed in the bunker, stripped down to just a simple black tee and his sweats. Cas tried to be more comfortable too, taking off his trenchcoat and suit jacket at night. 

”couldn’t sleep” Cas stated, looking back down at his jar of honey ”what about you” 

Dean was about to answer when his stomach answered for him, grumbling loudly ”hungry” 

Piquing his interest, Cas held up the jar of honey ”what can we make to go with this” 

”Still on the honey thing I see” Dean chuckled. 

Cas frowned slightly, lifting his head at an angle looking directly into Deans eyes ”Yes” 

Dean shook his head at Cas's defiant attempt ”how about I teach you to make pancakes you can put the honey on them” he posed with a coy smile. 

Cas nodded walking over to Dean as he pulled out a pan. 

”Hold on one second,” Dean said, looking over Cas.

He tilted his head to the side in confusion, as Dean stood in front of him ”what” 

Dean pulled off his tie, folding it neatly before placing it into Cas’s breast pocket ”there now it won't get in the pan” 

”oh” Cas deadpanned, wary because Dean is always complaining about personal space but now he's in his ”that’s it”

”undo one of the buttons too” Dean bit his lip pushing his luck. 

Nonetheless, Cas obliged undoing his button. 

Dean hitched his breath spinning around before he could lose it. He reached down to grab the box of pancake mix ”alright can you grab this stuff off the recipe list and I'll grab the bowls. I think we have everything” 

”sure” 

The two men worked in comfortable silence, almost perfect harmony between them. Wistfully gliding past each other as they collected things. 

Their hands working side by side. Brushing each other every so often as Dean directed Cas. 

”You know,” Dean says watching Cas's brow furrow in concentration as he stirs together the ingredients ”I don't know how you wear that tax accountant outfit all the time still now that you are human”

Pursuing his lips Cas answers ”it is quite stuffy but I don't exactly have much or know much.”

”We are going to change that,” Dean made a note in his mind, he hadn't been the best friend to Cas since becoming human. Still, Dean needs to be better because it's Cas ”but right now pancakes. Dump a scoopful of batter onto the pan”

”Okay” Cas pour the thick batter onto it, coming across to stand in front of the stovetop. Dean peering over his shoulder. 

Once the pancake began to brown Dean moved closer. 

Pressing against Cas’s back, he took his arm outstretching it to grab the pan. His other hand around his waist, whispering in his ear ”then flip it like this”

A gentle flick upwards and the pancake flew up into the air. The kitchen filled with the smell of pancake mix, and coffee. Everywhere they're pressed together sparks flew. 

A longing meeting them in the middle of touch, an embrace. Cas parted his lips, unable to focus on anything but Dean. 

Every sense flooded with a single syllable, Dean.

All objections for personal space washed away. 

”Perfect” Dean murmured his voice husky, ”Now you can make pancakes for your honey” 

Dean took a step back feeling cold without Cas in his arms. Almost as if he was missing part of himself.

”Thank you, Dean” Cas hesitated, taking out the pancake. The electricity between them dropped away ”I may need some more help though” 

Dean’s heart fluttered, Cas stood with a playful smile on his lips. He swooped back in resting his chin on Cas’s shoulder. His hands back in the same spots. 

The electricity crackling between them, but they didn't breathe a word of it. They just kept flipping pancakes until the batter was gone. 

Breaking apart again, but this time maybe more complete. Like some unspoken fracture in their bond was healed. 

Dean dish both of them up a pancake drizzling just the right amount of honey on top. He slid the plate over to Cas, waiting for him to take a bite. 

His mouth closed around the forkful, delight sparked in his eyes. Almost as if his entire face illuminated with joy. He shoveled more in. 

”thwis - is - dewisious” Cas said threw mouthfuls of honey pancakes. His cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. 

Dean threw his head back, rumbling with laughter so hard it made his sides hurt ”I’m glad you like it, but you are going to choke” 

”It will be a very happy death” Cas stated his cheeks hurt from smiling.

Dean shook his head taking a bite of his own, the pancake was delicious. It would be a happy death indeed Dean thought. 

Not today though he got them each a glass of milk. 

”We need to cook together more often,” Dean said, Cas ferociously nodding along. 

They both knew what Dean was implying but they weren't good at talking about feelings. They weren't ready.

Cas held out his plate, like a child ”can I have more” 

Dean smirked ruffling Cas’s hair ”of course”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave any feedback, or what you'd like to see from me. I will write anything you wish to see otherwise I just write whatever ideas strike me. As always, stay strong and keep fighting.  
> \- Makenna Sweets


End file.
